In a Well
by TheShipOfTheDreams
Summary: Raph and Mikey gets in trouble, and the others don't know where their siblings are.


A/N: Third tmnt-fic ^^ Reviews would be nice! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>IN A WELL<strong>

The turtles were laying on a green grass, enjoying of the summer sun. There was a weak wind but otherwise it was quite warm day.

"I'm bored!" Mikey said and threw a rock to the lake nearby. He watched as the rock bounced on the top of the water.

"Then why won't you go to help Casey to fix the old cowhouse?" asked Donny.

"Yeah, or help April to clean up", Leo suggested. Mikey turned his gaze to them, horrified.

"Nuuuuh, they aren't really my things to do. I got an idea!"

He jumped up and watched the surroundings.

"What yer doin' Mikey?" Raph asked irritated as the restless green creature disturbed his relaxing.

"Hmmm. Nope, not that way. Maybe that... Totally no-no! I wonder..."

"Okay Mikey, say it out loud", Leo claimed.

"Is it okay if I go to wander around this lot? Of course it's okay, here is no one to do anything bad or so..." Mikey started to walk away and continued talking himself.

"Someone has to go after him. He can't be left alone, he will just cause something not so nice", Donny said and rose to sit, the other two did the same. They stared each other.

"I can go", Raph said eventually and stood up.

"Ummm, what if I would go..." Leo started to say but Raph interrupted him.

"No way, I've waited the whole day somethin' to happen and now is my chance. See ya lata!" Raph left running after their youngest brother.

Donny and Leo stared their brothers a while and then each other, little worried.

"I have a feeling that something will happen", Donny said and frowned.

"Me too. Mikey and Raph by themselves... it's not a good combination."

"Should we..."

"Nuuuuh." They watched their remaining siblings once more and then laid down.

"Mikey, wait!" Raph shouted as he ran after his little brother.

"What? Why did you come?" Mikey asked.

"'Cause our bros didn't want ya to leave by yourself and I also need somethin' to do."

"Fine, it's good to have some company. Alone is so depressing to be."

"Yeah. Listen, what about a little race?" Raph suggested and smirked.

"Race? Okay, but you are sooo gonna lose!" Mikey suddenly started to run and Raph smiled evilish as he began to run rapidly.

They raced for a good time and stopped in a meadow, trying to catch more air.

"I won! Michelangelo is the best! Wohooo!"

"Ya wish! Ya didn't win, ya were like ten meters behind me."

"Oh Raphie-boy, you just can't stand you lost in race for your little brother."

"I didn't lose ya freakin idiot!" Raph snarled playfully and then tackled his brother.

They wrestled on a ground laughing and calling each other most dirty names.

After few minutes they were both laying down and smiling.

"That was refreshing. In the city there isn't these kind of possibilities to ramp", Mikey said out of breath.

"That's ta thing yer right in once", Raph agreed and watched the clear sky.

They remained silent for several minutes but then Mikey got bored and they started walking forward.

"By the way, do you have any ideas where we are right now?"

"Nope, just somewhere near ta house I think. At least we are still on the plot."

"Are you sure?"

"Shell I am, don't ya trust me?" Raph asked with the self confident but inwardly he wasn't sure of anything. Mikey didn't answer.

"Hey, come here! There's a little house!" Mikey jumped eagerly on the top of one high hill and pointed to an old-looking brown cottage.

"Mikey, wait!" Raph shouted as his brother ran toward the building. _Great. Why did I even wanted to go with him?_ It wasn't big building but neither small. It looked like some kind of former stable but without any animals.

They were both looking inside the decayed cottage. The smell was awful, big part of the walls were nearly down.

"Look, there is a well!" Mikey said enthusiastically and went closer.

"C'mon, this is not safe. This, this... hovel will collapse in any moment."

"Well well who's talking", Mikey teased and peeked to the big, black hole. Raph just rolled his eyes.

"Hello?" _Hello, hello, hello..._

"So funny Mikey."

"I just wanted to know if there is someone. I can't even see the bottom, imagine if somebody got trapped there. No one would ever find them or hear their screamings. Creepy." He mimicked a horrified face and acted like he was calling for help and eventually dying.

Raph sat to the edge of the well.

"Tell me when yer ready, okay? Leo and Donny will start to wonder where we are. Especially ta first one and I ain't want any lectures today", Raph said and crossed his arms.

"I'm not done yet, this is interesting place. If I just... Ooops!" Mikey didn't look where he was walking so he stumbled to some garbage. He accidentally hit the wall which started to stagger threatning.

"Mikey, watch out!" Raph yelled and tried to pull his brother out of the falling roof. They lost their balance and collapsed to the edge of the wells wall.

"Phiuh! That was close", Mikey said in relief.

"Don't – YAAAHH!" The well's old wall gave in and they dropped inside it.

"- say that. Ouch." Raph rubbed his head.

"Well, it could be worse." They heard the whole building collapsing and the chink was covered with some wooden parts so there wasn't any light down there.

"What did I just say!"

"Uhm, I -"

"Do not say anything! Yer mouth leads us in troubles."

The turtles felt the falling dust and started to cough, Mikey even sneezed.

"Great. Just great", Raph mumbled. "We're stucked in an old well or somethin', there is no exit thanks to ya and our brothers will neva find us!"

"I'm sorry! I really am, it was an accident!" Mikey tried to apologize.

"I told ya not to go there!"

"Well, at least there is one good thing." The smile could be heard in his sentence.

"And what's that?"

"We have each other here, don't need to be alone."

_Thump_.

"Ow.."

At the Casey's farmhouse Leo and Donny had noticed that the weather was changing soon. In the horizon they could see dark clouds moving closer and closer, the wind was starting to get stronger.

"How long they have been gone?" Donny asked as he walked with his brother to see how Casey was doing.

"About half an hour or so, I'm not sure."

Donny looked thoughtful.

"Oh come on, they are fine. They just want to spend some time together and as we know them, Raph and Mikey's trip can take an hour or two. Just let them have little fun", Leo said and elbowed the purple-masked turtle.

"Maybe you're right. But I really do have a bad feeling about this..."

"Hi guys, did ya come here to help me?" Casey asked as he saw his turtle friends coming closer.

"Keep dreaming Case!" Leo sneered. They watched the man carrying some building stuffs. "You should hurry, the clouds aren't looking gentle."

He glanced to the sky. "Yer right."

"What about a little training?" Leo suggested to Donny after couple of minutes.

"Now? Well, uhm..."

"We have enough time until those clouds are here", Leo smiled and brought forth his katanas. Donny gave a quick look to the sky. _I hope they get back before the rain. _Then he turned to his brother and they started their exercise.

The well was big enough that both of the turtles could be there next to each other but there wasn't any light, except for the little crack among the planks.

"How deep you imagine this well is?" Mikey asked as he tried to stand up. He winced out loud as he shifted his weight to his left foot.

"Ya 'kay?"

"I think so," Mikey answered, "my foot is hurting a little bit, that's all."

Raph also stood up and fumbled the walls just to know how abundant it was. He gulped silently and felt the coming panic. He didn't like the small spaces at all, even in a dark place. He forced himself to look up and answer the question.

"It can be, er, somethin' like ten meters, or more. Or less, I dunno."

Even in the dark Raph could feel Mikey's eyes staring at him.

"You sound weird dude, are you scared?

"No!" Raph said quickly. "Shell no I ain't scared!" In fact, he was starting to feel the tightness around him.

"Just say it, I won't tell anybody."

"Mikey, I ain't scared of anythin'."

Raph slipped along the wall to sit again. He closed his eyes knowing it wouldn't help anything. This was one of his worst nightmares, to be stuck in a dark, small place. He breathed slowly, thinking some nice things.

"Is it possible we could help ourselves and get out of here?" Mikey asked and sat down.

"Uhm, I dunno. Ya can try."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"My ankle doesn't like to touch anything. Maybe you should try to throw me."

"Do you ever have any good plans, Mikey?"

"Isn't that a good plan? To me it sounds good enough."

"Think, Mikey, think. If I throw ya up where do ya think ya can grab on? There can be lot of things covering that hole above us."

Few seconds silence. "Oh, I didn't think about that."

"Tell me somethin' new."

Raphael rubbed his head again, it had started to ache little bit.

"Can you hear that?" Mikey asked.

"Hear what?" They both started to listen. Outside was some kind of light drumming.

"Is that.. rain?"

"Oh shell..."

"Are we gonna drown here?"

"No Mikey, 'cause the rain can't reach here."

"You sure?"

Raph sighed. Suddenly there was a hard wind blowing and two boards above the well moved partly, revealing part of the sky. Now the brothers could see each other better in a small light but they also coud feel the drops.

"You said the rain could not reach here!" Mikey screamed and Raph winced the sudden loud noise.

"That was before that stupid wind." He pushed his fingers to the space between his eyes.

"What are we gonna do now?"

"I dunno."

"We're gonna die, right? Are we gonna die?"

"No, Mikey. We aren't gonna die ya stupid jackass."

"Are you sure? The rain seems quite hard..."

"Mikey, use yer little brains. Of course I'm sure about that. Those are just some drops, the rain will end soon."

Raphael breathed slowly in and out in rhythm. _There have to be something we can do!_ The pain was worse now, and it didn't help at all.

"Hey, I know!" Mikey said happily. "We can tell jokes while Leo and Donny are looking for us."

"Oh my god... No Mikey. I don't wanna hear any of yer jokes!"

"You are dooming me way too quickly Raphie. I have a huge bunch of best jokes in the world!"

Raph moaned as Mikey started to tell his 'best jokes'. _This must be hell..._

"Are you sure we shouldn't be searching for them?" Donny asked worried. "It's been hours since they left."

"Maybe they just stayed to wait the rain to stop?" Leo suggested.

"Do you even believe in that yourself?"

"Well, actually not. Okay, you're right."

"And if I know anything about our brothers they wouldn't let _rain_ to stop them."

Leo sighed. "Fine. Let's go search for them."

Casey and April watched them leaving. "Are ya nuts?" he asked.

Leo and Donny turned to him. "What do you mean?" Donny asked back.

"It's raining! And that thunder is also comin' right here.. and ya two are goin' outside?"

"The weather cannot keep us from looking Raph and Mikey. You wanna join us?"

Casey glanced through the windows. "Err.. no thanks. Good luck for yer searchin'. I'm stayin' here, warm and dry."

"Okay. By the way, do you know any place nearby they could be in?" Donny asked as Leo was already going out.

"Uhm, nuuuh, I don't think so. I haven't been wanderin' around here so much."

"Alright then. Well, we'll go now."

"I hope you find them", April wished as the two turtles left the house.

They were running around, shouting their brothers' names.

"Where the shell could they be?" Leo wondered to Donny.

"Somewhere here I assume", the younger sighed. "How far do you think they got?"

The elder shrugged. "Just keep looking, we'll find them."

They continued half an hour, without any trace. Finally they came to a hill and saw a small building. Or, what it had been some other day.

"Donny, what do you think about that?"

"Definitely Mikey's job."

"Oh, listen." They stopped talking.

The rain was drumming hard and the approaching thunder made its booming in a distance, but still they could hear familiar voices from the collapsed building. The brothers glanced each other smiling and then started to move toward their other brothers.

Meanwhile, Raph had had enough of Mikey and his talking so they were arguing. Or actually Raph was arguing and Mikey tried to say whatever came to his mind. They had no idea their older brothers could hear them.

"Shut up, Mikey! Just shut up! I don't wanna hear anything about yer toes!"

"Are you saying they're ugly? You have the same kind! Oh, I have a veeeery good joke about toes -"

"I don't wanna hear!"

"Come on Raph, it's not that bad."

"Shell yeah it is! Why can't you just be silent?"

"It's boring. Are you hyperventilating?"

"No, I'm not. But soon YA'll be gasping for air if ya don't stop this!"

"So you're threatning me?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Hey! Keep that away from me!"

"Oooooh, the fearless Raph is afraid of little bug."

"Shut up and take it away!"

"What would you do to me? You're almost paralyzed." The smile could be heard easily.

"And ya can't run fast enough!"

"Where could I run here? You see, this is a well. Do you know what that – hey! Don't do that!"

"Ya asked for it!"

"Maybe I'll tell you a story?"

"No, Mikey."

"Once upon a time -"

"SHUT UP! Or I'll drown ya into that stupid water!"

"What? You said it's not possible to drown!"

"Well, it is. And ya -"

"Oh my god! We're gonna die! WE ARE GONNA DIE HERE!"

"Mikey shut up! We are NOT gonna die here, ya understand?"

"Heeeelp! Please somebody help me! I don't wanna die when my ugliest brother is with me. HELP!"

"What? Ya son of a -"

"GAAAAAAHH!"

"Raph? Mikey?" Donny shouted down to the well. He and Leo had almost bursted into a laugh listening the arguement.

"Donny? THANK GOD!" Raph yelled back and let go of Mikey's throat. "Get me out of here! NOW!"

"Okay, err..."

"Oooh do not say that! Mikey, get off of me!"

"I don't wanna die!"

"SHUT UP MIKEY! SHUT. YER. MOUTH. UP!"

Leo chuckled himself as he tried to find a solution getting their brothers out.

"I found some rope, I hope it lasts", Donny said, also smiling.

"Get it off of me!" Raph screamed when something touched his arm.

"It's just a rope", Mikey said with an odd voice.

"Oh. I'm going first!"

"Fine!"

Raph started to climb as quickly as he could. When he finally could feel the wet, grassy ground under his feet, he sighed deeply in relief.

"What ta shell took ya so long?" he asked irritated from his brothers.

"Don't look at me", Donny said as he tried to help Mikey, who couldn't climb as easily as Raph could because of his ankle.

Raph gave a questioning look to Leo who just opened his mouth like a fish.

"I don't wanna know..." Raph said and walked further.

"Just promise me something", Raph said tired. "Next time ya will come much, much sooner. Or maybe better: do not let me ever follow him anywhere or leave me alone with him. I'm sick of his so called jokes."

"Hey Raphie! Do you wanna hear about a rabbit who – YAAAAAHHHHH!"


End file.
